The True Love
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Aku pun menerima tawaran Kagome dan resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Aku harap aku bisa dengan segera melupakan Kikyo dan berusaha untuk mencintai Kagome. Namun maaf Kagome. Wajahmu itu hanya membuatku semakin sulit melupakan Kikyo. AU, lime, InuKikyo / InuKago.


**Kyaaa kyaa..**

**Akhirnya Kuro muncul juga di fandom Inuyasha!!**

**My first fanfic di fandom Inuyasha.**

**Jangan ada flame please T^T**

**InuKikyo vs InuKago !!**

**Langsung saja!**

**Disclaimer : Takahashi Rumiko**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Pair : InuKikyo / InuKago**

**Warning : **

**OOC, AU, Lime, Don't like don't read! **

**Dianjurkan pada readers untuk menyetel OST Inuyasha – Kikyo's Heart saat membaca fic ini. Dijamin para readers bakal tersentuh! *semoga***

**Summary : **

**Aku pun menerima tawaran Kagome dan resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Aku harap aku bisa dengan segera melupakan Kikyo dan berusaha untuk mencintai Kagome. Namun maaf Kagome. Wajahmu yang sungguh mirip dengan Kikyo, seperti cerminan darinya hanya membuatku semakin sulit melupakan Kikyo.**

**Chapter 1 – Perpisahan (Prolog)**

Di bawah pohon Sakura, di musim gugur. Pohon itu nampak terlihat indah. Namun tampaknya suasana pasangan yang ada di sana tak begitu indah.

"Inuyasha, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang dan bermata emas tersentak kaget. Dan saat Kikyo membalikkan badannya hendak pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Inuyasha itu..

"Jangan pergi, Kikyo! Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk meninggalkanku!" ucap Inuyasha.

"… Ada. Tidak seharusnya hubungan kita ini terus berjalan, Inuyasha." Jawab perempuan berkulit pucat, berambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan yang sungguh menawan.

"Hubungan ini sudah kita jalani selama 3 tahun! Kau tahu itu, kan? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku tanpa alasan seperti ini? Ayolah Kikyo! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Inuyasha. Tapi aku.. aku.."

"Tapi apa, Kikyou?? Berikanlah aku penjelasan yang jelas!"sahut Inuyasha tidak sabaran.

"Kemarin, aku telah dijodohkan oleh anak sahabat ayahku, Naraku. Dan aku.. Tak bisa menolak hal itu. gomenasai Inuyasha! Gomen.." ucap Kikyo sembari berlari meninggalkan Inuyasha.

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Kikyo tsb, angin yang kencang telah bertiup. Menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mencerminkan hati Kikyo dan Inuyasha saat ini.

**------kuronekoru------**

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Apa artinya ini?'

'Apa hubungan yang sudah ku jalani selama 3 tahun lebih sejak tanggal 21 Desember itu akan tandas begitu saja pada hari ini?'

'Pada hari ini.. Kikyo telah mengakhiri hubungannya denganku.'

'Itu semua karena ia telah dijodohkan oleh anak sahabat ayahnya, Naraku.'

'Hal itu pun Naraku lah yang meminta pada ayahnya untuk dijodohkan dengan Kikyo.'

'Cih! Demi mendapatkan Kikyo, kau menggunakan cara sekotor ini, Naraku??'

'Keparat!!'

'Kami-sama, cobaan cinta apa yang kau berikan padaku kali ini?'

**End of Inuyasha's POV**

Sejak kejadian kemarin, Kikyo selalu menghindari Inuyasha. Setiap kali Inuyasha ingin mengajaknya berbicara berdua, ia pasti akan mencari-cari alasan. Entah ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan klub memanahnya, atau apalah. Memang menjadi ketua klub memanah sangatlah sibuk. Tapi sibuknya tak sesering itu kan? Kikyo.. Mengapa Naraku begitu tega memisah paksakan kita berdua?

Ya, memang sejak dulu Naraku selalu menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Kikyo. Tapi tak kusangka ia menggunakan cara sekotor ini dengan memanfaatkan ayahnya sebagai sahabat karib ayah Kikyo.

Oh, ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Inuyasha. Saat ini aku bersekolah di Seito Gakuen kelas XI B. Orang yang kucintai.. Kikyo juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Hanya saja kami berbeda kelas, Kikyo orang yang pandai dalam segala hal olahraga maupun pelajaran, ditambah dengan bakat memanahnya yang sangat luar biasa. Benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok wanita sempurna di mataku. Wajar saja Kikyo mendapat kelas khusus, XI A.

Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang Lolita complex, bernama Sesshoumaru. Bayangkan saja, saat ini ia telah duduk di kelas XII A, memang ia pintar tapi tak seharusnya kan ia menjalin hubungan dengan anak kelas 1 SMP? Aku akui Rin memang manis, tapi usianya terlalu muda untuk baka aniki itu.

Kikyo juga memiliki seorang adik kembar bernama Kagome. Gadis periang, berbeda dengan Kikyo yang dewasa dan pendiam, ia lebih hyperactive. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kikyo, jika berhadapan mereka seperti manusia dengan bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Kikyo berprofesi sebagai ketua OSIS Seito Gakuen sekaligus ketua klub memanah. Kagome juga masuk klub memanah, hanya saja keahlian memanahnya masih kalah dibanding Kikyo.

Lalu sahabat-sahabatku, Sango dan Miroku yang saat ini sedang mesra menjalin hubungan. Walau dengan sifat Miroku yang amat pervert. Dan sering sekali bertengkar, namun hubungan mereka awet sekali. Aku jadi iri melihatnya. Shippo bocah 'cilik', yah walaupun ia seumuran denganku tapi postur tubuhnya yang cebol itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kelas 1 SD. Aku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, dan Kagome 1 kelas. Kami semua adalah sahabat dekat.

Dan ada hal yang sama sekali tak kusangka. Rupanya di saat yang sama saat aku dan Kikyo berpisah, Kagome dan pacarnya pun juga telah berpisah. Sore hari itu ia curhat denganku sambil menagis-nangis di bahuku, Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sendiri juga ingin menangis. Tapi itu tak akan kulakukan karena aku adalah laki-laki. kami duduk berdua di sebuah bangku bawah pohon sakura.

Aku pun akhirnya ikut menceritakan masalahku padanya. Kagome mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ia juga kasihan dengan kakaknya yang dipaksa dijodohkan dengan Naraku. Ia pun sudah mencoba menentang. Tapi hasilnya 0. Kikyo juga sudah pasrah dan pada akhirnya menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Melihat kelakuan itu Kagome protes, tapi Kikyo hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata bahwa semua ini demi keluarganya.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Huh. Benar-benar suatu hal yang tak terduga. Kagome mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Entah apa yang harus kujawab. Memang, aku merasa nyaman jika bersama Kagome. Senyumannya menawan. Ia juga baik hati. Setiap melihat wajahnya aku jadi teringat Kik—ah! Itu kan sama saja saat aku bersama Kikyo, semua reaksi yang kualami dengan Kagome, semua itu di pengaruhi karena wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kikyo. Ya.. Hanya Kikyo satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.

Tapi aku tak boleh terus menerus mengejar dan merepotkan Kikyo. Aku tahu sebenarnya Kikyo tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi ia lebih mementingkan keluarganya dari pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti ingin aku segera melupakannya. Ya.. Aku memang harus memulai lembaran baru. Aku akan berusaha melupakan Kikyo walau itu sulit, dan sangat sakit.

Aku pun menerima tawaran Kagome dan resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Aku harap aku bisa dengan segera melupakan Kikyo dan berusaha untuk mencintai Kagome. Namun maaf Kagome. Wajahmu yang sungguh mirip dengan Kikyo, seperti cerminan darinya hanya membuatku semakin sulit melupakan Kikyo.

Mungkin masa-masa ini hanya akan menjadi masa-masa di mana aku terus menyakiti dirimu karena menggantungkan cintamu, dan mendustai hatiku sendiri.

**TBC**

**-----kuronekoru------**

**Bagaimana kisah Inuyasha saat berpacaran dengan Kagome?**

**Bagaimana pula dengan Kikyo?**

**Kita nantikan di chapter depan!**

**Prolognya puendekk banget!**

**Gomenasai!**

**Saya usahakan di chapter 2 sedikit lebih panjang!**

**My first fanfic di fandom Inuyasha!!**

**Review please .**


End file.
